


Mirror Mirror

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Pre XF. What happens when Dana breaks a mirror.





	Mirror Mirror

Dana was enjoying the pampering until Missy stopped the hairdryer. She looked up, into the mirror and smiled at her sister standing behind.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wish I had your hair, Danes. See how much body it’s got when I blow it dry for you? It’s so sleek and shiny. Mine’s just an untamed mess.”

“Well, sister dearest, your untamed mess seems to be some kind of attractant for the male of the species. You always have a long queue of admirers. Besides, my hair goes frizzy in the damp. You watch - as soon as we go out in the rain, it’ll be wild.”

Missy picked up her champagne flute and chinked it against Dana’s. “Then here’s to a wild night.”

Dana laughed. “One where your untamed mess and my shiny sleekness bring us both some good fortune.”

The club was a hot, heaving smoky dive. Missy had spent twenty minutes dancing with a man who thought he was John Travolta until he tried to spin round once too often and ended up face-first on the sticky floor. She’d leapt into doctor mode and tended to his blood nose and swollen eye socket before heading to the bathroom to clean herself up.

“Time to admit defeat?” Missy said.

Dana held her hands under the running water. “I think it might be. Look at my hair. It’s stuck to my face and it’s all wispy and curly.” Her face was red and shiny. Her blouse clung to her body. “It’s so hot and noisy in there, I don’t understand how people can talk to each other, let alone make out in the corners. You know what my dream date night is? Standing in a cemetery in the cold and rain, laughing and dancing.”

“You are one spooky sister,” Missy said. “This new job of yours might turn out to be the right move.”

“Keep me on the straight and narrow, you mean?”

Missy nodded. “I’m supposed to be the weird one. You’re the sensible daughter. Sensible daughters don’t go running with their lovers through graveyards in the rain.”

Dana shook her head. “You’re right. I do have a lot to prove at this job – not just to mom and dad, but to me as well. Is there a good luck spell you can cast on me?” As the cold water ran over her hands, Dana looked at her reflection. “One that might make me brave and bold, strong and confident?”

Arms above her, Missy performed a sensual, hip swivelling dance. “Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who’s the luckiest of them all?” Her sister stood right behind her and whispered in her ear, “your new partner, that’s who. He’s gonna be a dark, brooding charmer. He’s going to be blown away by you, not just your looks, little sister. You mark my words.”

“So we’re going to be more than ‘partners’? Been there, done that,” she said, chuffing out a dejected laugh. “If he does turn out to be as alluring as your spell suggests, I’m going to have hold off. I’ve leapt in before, been too quick to get involved. This time, I’m going to take it slow.” She smiled at her sister and let her head fall forward to cool her skin on the mirror but as soon as she made contact it cracked with a loud pop. “Oh my god! Did that just happen?”

Missy grabbed a wad of paper towel. “Shit, Danes. That’s seven years of bad luck. Are you okay?”

She rubbed away the trickle of blood on her hair line. “I’m fine. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”


End file.
